The Things I Do For You...
by Eos-Is-Mah-Muse-157
Summary: Setsuna is just too nice... AU - H&M Slash Warning *Complete*


**The Things I Do For You...**

10 pm. Eos peeps her head out of the closet. She giggles wildly, stepping into my room. "Guess it's time for me to come out of the closet!" She falls to the floor in a fit of laughter. 

I continue to shuffle through my old notebook, taking no notice of the muse and her terrible joke. She looks up at me, pouting from her place on the floor. "What's wrong, Hun? You usually love my jokes." 

I glance over at Eos. She flaps her wings slightly for effect. Papers just wind up going everywhere. I sigh and place the notebook next to the keyboard. "I am sorry, Eos," I say. "I just have a headache." 

She springs up. "I'll get some aspirin!" 

I wave my hand and begin to type. "Don't bother. Mother is entertaining guests. It is the _Super Bowl_! Think, Eos!" 

She sinks to the floor, disappointed. "What are we writing tonight?" 

"Old stuff," I answer. "I wrote this over a year ago during a 12 hour drive to Prince Edward's Island in Canada. Let's just say that Drey wasn't invited." 

Eos shudders quite visibly. "Thank god." 

I laugh. "Due to his absence, I wrote something fluffy and something humorous. We can do the fluffy one tomorrow night." 

Eos smiles. "Ok." She stands and moves to go back to her home on the other side of my closet. Passing by me, she pats my shoulder and ruffles my hair. "See you then." With a wink, she is gone and the door is shut. Stifling a yawn, I click save. 

'.~*~.' 

Setsuna yawned. "Oh... it's raining again," she observed. Setsuna was just a _tad_ bit upset with Haruka right now. _Haruka_ was supposed to take this shipment to the outlet in Canada, not her. 

You see Setsuna and her two friends, Haruka and Michiru, had just got jobs at a trucking company. The three of them got stuck actually driving the trucks, while the four twits known as Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei, all got stuck with cushy desk jobs. Not to mention the fact that those lucky broads got to work next to Mamoru Chiba, her hunky boss. 

But why were all of the good guys taken? Setsuna sighed. He was married to some moron named Usagi... they had an ugly bratty kid with the same name. It was actually Mamoru's daughter who picked the name for the company. "Senshi Hauling" 

Apparently there was some Japanese cartoon that starred "Sailor Senshi" who fought for love and justice. Setsuna laughed at this ridiculous thought. Love and justice. 

Setsuna giggled again, thinking about her own justice... ripping Usagi's head off... and then giving Mamoru some love. 

About 12 hours later and 8 different weather fronts, Setsuna reached the Canadian border. 

A thunderstorm was brewing and the weather was getting rough. Setsuna had to get out and meet the man at the station. 

"What have we got here?" The man asked Setsuna. The two of them headed towards the back of the truck. 

"Just a large shipment of clothes!" Setsuna had to shout over the raging wind and thunder. 

The man was about to say something again, but a large booming sound came from inside the truck. He looked at the truck and then at Setsuna. 

Setsuna gestured wildly and sweat-dropped. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "This weather is crazy! I'm getting soaked. What's say you head back in and I get to my drop off point?" 

The man nodded. "Good idea. No used catching ill over a bunch of clothes." He walked away. 

Setsuna sighed of relief and headed back into the drivers seat of the truck. 

Much later, Setsuna reached their outlet in northern Canada. The sun was shining and it was warmer than it usually was in that part of the country. 

Setsuna growled and opened the little slot in the back of the cab so she could look into the back. 

Usagi's winter wardrobe was strewn about. Setsuna growled again. Her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could see the two of them, all tangled up in each other, sleeping on a pile of clothes. 

"Next time you guys want to play your kinky sex games, leave me out of it!" Setsuna shouted. With that she slammed the door to the truck and headed for the cafe across the street. 

Back in the truck, Michiru lifted her head and blinked sleepily. "What was that?" She asked. 

Haruka yawned and stretched. "Nothing love, go back to sleep." She wrapped her arms around her lover. 

"Mm," Michiru agreed, laying her head back on her lover's chest. 

'.~*~.' 

Quick Author's Note ~     I'm a big time fan of Sailor Moon *hugs SM Stars funsubs* ^.^;; Sorry, Just wanted to brag. H&M forever!  
PS - All H&M fans - go to Hamena.org! If you want to learn about how Eos came to be my muse, read "How A-Musing" by me. (Click on my pen name and it will take you to all of my stories if you can't find it...) ^.^ 
  


  
Acknowledgements- (A few of my friend who make my world brighter, thank you, guys!) 

Yachy  
Elizabeth A. (one pseudonym to another)  
Oh, God - get your hands out of my pants!   
My creampuff   


  
Quote of the story~ 

"Ow! Michiru, that hurts!" 

"Does it?" 

"I want you to touch me gently." 

"Later, when we're alone." 

(Exchange between Haruka and Michiru - Sailor Stars Ep. 181) 


End file.
